Dare He Tell Her
by Draco and Mya
Summary: Draco is the only one who notices how Hermione feels towards Ron after the Yule Ball, but he has to point it out in front of the entire Great Hall. Feeling guilty for ruining her holidays, he promises to make it up to her. An unlikely friendship begins, but do either see it as more? -Set during the Goblet of Fire. Please read & review.
1. Chapter 1- Breakfast

**Hey so this is my first fanfic, so I don't really know what I'm doing but I hope you like it. I will be updating it as often as I can, which will most likely be about twice a week, so come back. By the way, it is set at the same time as the Goblet of Fire, so fourth year for everyone. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character used, only the plot is mine.**

* * *

It was the day after the Yule Ball, and Hermione was already feeling horrible. She was attempting to eat some toast, while around her the Great Hall buzzed with voices, most likely all taking about the previous nights events. Hermione could barely keep her eyes open, just because damn Ron and Lavender had been out almost all night Ugh, they were most likely snogging! Hermione had waited up, hoping to catch Ron before he slipped off to bed but he never came. Her annoyance towards this 'happy couple' had been growing all night, yet they did not return. She only decided to catch some sleep by 3am, so this morning she was understandably irritable and just utterly exhausted.

But why had she waited up? No matter what she told herself she could believe that it was just because she didn't want them to get into trouble. That was not the real reason she cared. No, it was Ron.

Ron, the stupid arse who took her for granted and never noticed her, aside from getting some help with his work. He always took her for granted yet he was the only one who could make her fumble her words, who made her stomach turn at his touch. As much as she didn't want to admit it, the reason was that she cared. Yes, that was why Hermione had stayed up waiting; because she fancied Ronald Weasley, even when he had tossed her aside like trash.

Why did Lavender get him? It was so unfair! She had never stuck by him these last couple years, she hadn't been with them when they went to find the stone, or when they had rescued Sirius. Yet she was able to just waltz in and take him right from her. Hermione's aside fumed with anger, now that she had finally admitted what she felt towards her red-headed friend.

Her thought were interrupted by Ron and Lavender, who had just made their way over to the Gryffindor table. Hermione glanced up to see that Lavender sitting down, and of course, hair was perfect as always. Her hair was curly like Hermione's, but it was manageable and feel in beautiful ringlets around her, unlike Hermione's mangled bush. It was like Lavender had everything, good looks, likable personality, but most annoyingly Ron.

"Hermione?," she heard as someone poked her gently in the shoulder. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she turned to face the voice, and she noticed the look of concern in her friends emerald-green eyes.

"Hermione, are you alright, you look a little.. uhh… just.. not yourself today." There was no mistaking the note of concern in Harry's voice, but she could just tell him! It would tear their friendship apart, and she would become even more of an outsider. Cringing inwardly, Hermione lied.

"Yeah, I'm fine Harry, don't worry. I just ugh.. stayed up a little late studying. You see, cause I missed all that time at the ball and such." Hoping she sounded believable, she forced herself to meet his gaze. Thankfully, he seemed to buy it.

"Thats alright. I just was a bit worried you know." pausing for a moment he added, "It was fun last night, I really enjoyed it. How'd you like it?

Before Hermione could answer, she was cut off by a low drawling voice from behind. Even before turning she knew whose gray eyes and silver hair she was about to see, Draco Malfoy.

"Potter, does it look like the mudblood enjoyed it?" he said as Harry flinched at the term. Looking up into those steely eyes she felt anger spring into her chest. His eyes seemed like pools of silver, cold and unmoving, but for a second when he saw the expression of fury set upon her face, they seemed to flicker for a second. Was that guilt?

"Sod off Malfoy." Harry said, standing up so that he was eye level with his enemy. For a moment, both boys stared daggers at each other before Hermione stepped in.

"Why would you care?" It wasn't just a stupid retort, but a small part of Hermione was actually curious to see what he would say. Malfoy wasn't usually one to notice people's emotions, probably because he was usually the one inflicting it one everyone, so then why would he notice her anger and resentment.

Unless… A small part of Hermione's brain seemed to say. NO. It is Draco Malfoy, as if, never gonna happen. Never in a million years would he ever- her head snapped up when she heard him begin to rely.

"Well Potter, it seems you are a rather poor friend. You dear old bookworm here, clearly did not enjoy herself or are you just too daft to notice?"

Hermione thought frantically, he couldn't know, there was no way he couldn't know about how she felt to Ron. Dreading his next words, she listened as he drawled on.

"Your bushy-haired beaver probably hated that ball, but do you want to know why? It because of Brown and Weaselbee over here." In horror, Hermione watched as the couple both raised questioning looks and turned towards Malfoy to listen. Too paralyzed to do anything she heard him continue.

"Do you all want to know why? Because Granger fancies you Weasley!" Malfoy finished with a slightly forced laugh. Then he whipped around on his heels smirking, as Hermione realized what had happened. She got up from her chair, not daring to look at any of her friends faces as she turned and races out of the great hall, tears pouring silently down her face. Her plans for a perfect Christmas holiday had just been ruined.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review. I would love some comments to help with the plot or even just to tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2- Bathroom

**Hey, so I hope you liked Chapter One, here's the next bit. It is a little short, but I hope you like it. :)Remember to please read and review, I would love feedback.**

* * *

Storming down the hallways, Hermione felt utterly broken inside. Her deepest secret, the one she had tried so hard to hide was out; she fancied Ron Weasley and everyone at Hogwarts knew it.

Throwing open the door, she surveyed her surroundings. She was standing in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. It looked the same as it had in Year Two, it was almost scary. Sitting up against a wall, Hermione realized how much had changed in her own life, yet this bathroom hadn't changed at all. It almost made her feel silly, for this was probably going to mean nothing in a couple of years. Who would really care about a stupid muggleborns school girl crush?

Hermione managed a bitter laugh. Everything seemed so meaningless to her now. It was as if seeing this place, which probably hadn't changed at all in the last decades, and probably wouldn't for many more, made her realize how small she was. How insignificant to the rest of the world.

The sound of a door creaking open started Hermione out of her thoughts. Raising her head and trying to wipe the tears from her eyes, she saw the last person she though would come. Draco Malfoy's cold face was peering in at her.

For a moment, there was complete silence. Hermione was suddenly filled with a mix of emotions. At first, a look of complete surprise crossed her face, but then her fist tightened. She was angry at him, no, not angry, positively furious. She wanted and wanted so badly to run away. She didn't want anybody to see her like this, let alone the bully who had tormented her for years. But then, for the second time in under five seconds, Draco Malfoy did something that Hermione was defiantly not expecting.

"I'm sorry." Draco said, yet it came out barely above a whisper. Breaking eye contact with her, he looked down at his shoes.

At those two words, all of Hermione's anger seemed to melt away, replaced with curiosity. Why was her sworn enemy, the one person who had worked so hard to make her life hell apologizing to her. He must have taken her silence the wrong way though, for when she didn't respond he turned to leave.

"Wait, Malfoy...wait please. Why...why are you doing this?" Hermione forced herself to say, not daring to look up at him.

This clearly caught Draco off guard. Wait, Draco! Since when did she call him by his first name? No this was Malfoy, she had to remember that.

"Granger, I thought you were smarter than that," Malfoy sneered, then his faced softened, and he looked down again, "I don't know. I.. I just feel so lost. I'm tired of being Draco Malfoy, I'm tired of being this stupid egotistical bastard to everyone. I don't even know who I am anymore." He seemed so lost, Hermione almost felt sympathy towards him. She looked up at him, and saw all this emotion in his eyes that she had never seen before. He always was so expressionless, and she had never seen this side of him before. Staring into his deep gray eyes Hermione felt even more confused.

Suddenly, Malfoy's expression changed, and he turned and fled from the doorway, leaving Hermione even more confused than ever. On thing he had said was repeating in her mind, who was Draco Malfoy?

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please leaving a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :) Thanks for the reviews, but I would love to hear more about what you think, or even some plot suggestions. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Hermione sat in silence, her face full of shock. Draco Malfoy, the boy who had tormented her, and hated her and her friends apologized to her, a damn mudblood. Even thinking that word made her flinch a little. He had been the one always throwing it at her, taunting her because of her parents. As much as she would like to pretend it didn't, every time he had said those words it had cut her deeply. And now he says he was sorry. Or at least that he regretted it.

Gathering her belongings, Hermione decided that she had to face him. She had to understand why he had done that. If there was one thing that she hated, it was not having the answer, and to her Draco Malfoy was one complicated puzzle. And she was determined to solve it.

Stepping out of Myrtle's bathroom, she was met with the deserted corridors. Damn, class must have started. Running down the hallway towards History of Magic, she forgot all about Malfoy and what had happened, that is until she came to class.

Pushing the oak door open as quietly as she could, Hermione soon realized that every pair of eyes in the class were trained on her. A mop of bright red hair caught her attention. Ron! Realizing that she would now be forced to face him, not to mention Lavender, her confidence wavered.

Not wanting to talk to anyone, she slipped into the back-right corner spot, instead of her usually front seat. Pulling out her notes, Hermione avoided eye contact with everyone who was looking at her. If she had looked up she would have noticed one pair of grey eyes looking at her with a mix of pity, sorrow, sympathy, but mostly regret.

* * *

**Sorry that it is so short but I hope you like it and I will try to update really soon. Also please review :D**


End file.
